


A Penny for your Thoughts?

by wickedmeow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hyuck is so cute tho, I ult renjun but where was he or did i include him? i don't remember, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark is a loving boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedmeow/pseuds/wickedmeow
Summary: Mark Lee is being ignored by his boyfriend, Lee Donghyuck and he doesn't know why.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	A Penny for your Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time so please go easy on me HAHAHA but I hope you enjoy this work! This is just pure comedy and fluff.
> 
> [This was actually a gift for a friend of mine on her birthday but I decided to share it here.]

* * *

Mark has always loved Donghyuck. He always will. He loves listening to the younger's voice especially when he sings while Mark plays the guitar. He may seem annoying sometimes with his weird antics but Mark loves those too. He loves it when he sees Donghyuck laughing and cheers excitedly when his pranks end up successful. He just love everything about the other. 

_ "You're whipped. You're in love, we know that already! You've been telling us this for I don't know how many times already!"  _

That's what Renjun told him once after he had told them again about what he loves about his boyfriend. 

He gets it. He's pretty much in love with his boyfriend. Why wouldn't he? Donghyuck's just overall cute and funny and has a lovely voice that Mark's willing to listen to until he gets old and wrinkly. 

Mark always tries his best to shower his boyfriend affection. He always cuddles with Donghyuck whenever the other asks for it. He buys him his favorite snacks and favorite drinks. He lets him wear his clothes even though his closet's almost becoming empty — Donghyuck's cute when he wear his clothes so he's not complaining. Mark grabs every opportunity he has to express how much he loves Donghyuck. He's pretty much spoiling him at this point, yeah?

That is why Mark is so confused and is going to be bald soon if he keeps on pulling his hair because of frustration if he doesn't find out soon why his boyfriend is ignoring him. 

He doesn't remember anything that he might've done to make Donghyuck mad! Or was there? Maybe it was because of that time Mark refused to help him answer his assignment? In Mark's defense, he doesn't want to let Donghyuck think that he can always rely on Mark for every assignment he has. He also needs to do things on his own to learn.

Or maybe it's not that but that time he refused to play Kart Rider with him? Kart Rider is kind of a big deal with him. It's not that, right? Mark told him he was tired and Donghyuck said he understood and they can maybe do it next time. Maybe he didn't mean it and was actually mad and disappointed about it?

God, this is stressing him out.

"You look constipated. Are you okay?"

Mark looked at Taeyong and he swears he could just scream right here and right now because of frustration. 

Taeyong raised his brow as he noticed that Mark stared at him for too long for his liking and looked more constipated than before he asked him if he was okay. Mark groaned in return and hid his face on his own hands.

"What's wrong? Did you have a fight with Donghyuck?" Mark shook his head. "Oh. That's good. But there must be something that happened between you two, right? You're here and not sitting with him and the others or him sitting here with us."

"He's ignoring me and I don't know why." 

"What do you mean?" Mark heard Jaehyun ask.

"I really don't know! I just woke up to him staring at me as if I disappointed him or something and then I asked him if he was okay and he just walked away!" 

The couple in front of poor Mark sighed in pity.

"Well, Hyuck is a stubborn kid so I can imagine how difficult it is to deal with him." Taeyong smiled at Mark and Jaehyun went to pat his head. "But he can't escape you forever. Let him sulk for now, okay? Talk to him when you get home. Don't be too sad about it."

Mark sighed and nodded in response.

The couple decided to leave Mark on his own — because 'they don't want to be late for their first class' they said. They're probably gonna make out somewhere. 

Mark groaned again in frustration and looked towards his boyfriend. He almost screamed when he saw Donghyuck glaring at him. He was glaring for who knows how long before Mark decided to smile and wave at him, hoping that it would make his boyfriend less mad and maybe talk to him about his problem. 

However, Mark thinks he just made everything worse because Hyuck looked surprised for a moment before glaring at him again then looked away.

Mark wants to scream.

* * *

Classes have finally ended and Mark wants nothing but to go home and speak to his boyfriend about why he was ignoring him the whole day. He  _ tried _ his very best to get him to talk to him whenever they passed by each other but the other was adamant in avoiding him like a plague. 

Mark sighed as he plopped down on their shared couch, turned on the TV as he waited for Donghyuck to arrive.

Thirty minutes had passed and there was still no sign of his boyfriend coming home. Mark was getting worried. He immediately grabbed his phone and was about to call his boyfriend when their apartment's front door opened followed by the appearance of Donghyuck. 

  
  


"I'm home." Donghyuck muttered. Mark stared at his boyfriend for a very long time and looked more surprised as Donghyuck sat beside him.

"W-welcome home."

  
  


They sat beside each other silently with only the noise from the TV being heard. The silence was suffocating, Mark noted. It seems like no one between them wants to talk. They just sat there with no intent of talking to the other about what might be the problem or anything. The more Mark thinks about how silent it is, the more he feels how suffocating it is. 

Which is why he decided to break the ice by asking his boyfriend how his day went then, maybe proceeds to ask if there's something he did to make him mad.

"I–Look," 

Mark cut off his sentence when he felt Hyuck snuggling against him. He was beyond surprised.  _ They've done this before, of course but never when they're fighting. _

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for ignoring you the whole day."

Mark opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. He doesn't know what to respond. He stared at Hyuck for too long, trying to find the exact words he wanted to say. 

Hyuck was staring at him too – he was actually giving him the puppy eyes he usually gives whenever he apologizes to Mark for something he did. Well, Mark is weak for that.

"I–uh, okay? It's okay. Why was it though? Did I do something to make you mad?" Haechan shook his head and looked away. "Hey, tell me what's wrong."

Mark ruffled his boyfriend's hair and kissed his forehead. He pulled Donghyuck towards himself and hugged him. 

"Tell me what's wrong?"

Hyuck looked up at him, stared at him for a minute before looking away but with red cheeks.

"I, I was just thinking about something." He answered quietly.

"Yeah? Mind telling me what was it?" 

"I, Well, I, " Hyuck looked up at his boyfriend again but with really red cheeks. They stared at each other for who knows how long then Hyuck looked away. "Ugh. Forget about it. It's embarrassing."

He stood up and was about to leave when Mark quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards himself.

"Just tell me?"

"I told you to forget it. It's nothing but nonsense." Hyuck glared at him and crossed his arms. Mark looked at his boyfriend for a few seconds before squishing his cheeks. 

"Just tell me. I don't care if it's nonsense or embarrassing." Mark smiled and kissed Hyuck's forehead again. "I just want to know what goes in that pretty mind of yours."

Hyuck went quiet and stared at Mark's eyes before he let out a deep sigh.

"I was just thinking." Mark hummed as a response then brushed a strand of Hyuck's hair from his beautiful face – softly tucking it behind his ear. **_"W-would you still love me if I was a worm?"_ **

_ What? _

Mark faced his boyfriend who was obviously trying to avoid Mark's gaze. Hyuck's face was beet red and Mark can feel how warm it is by how close they were to each other. 

Both of them were quiet for a few minutes before Mark decided to break the silence.

"Can you repeat that? I, don't think I heard it right."

"You heard it right."

"I didn't. Really."

"I asked if you would still love me if I was a worm!" Hyuck groaned and hid his face on his hands because of embarrassment.

On the other hand, Mark was smiling like a fool. He wanted to laugh but he didn't want to upset Donghyuck. He'll probably hit him or ignore him not just for a whole day but for weeks. Dealing with an embarrassed Hyuck is  _ really  _ difficult.

"Say something, you idiot." Mark chuckled at that and hugged Hyuck very tight.

"I really don't know who or what gave you that idea but," Mark pulled away and squeezed Donghyuck's cheeks then peppered him with kisses which caused the other to groan and giggle. 

"Really? I thought you don't like worms?"

"Yeah but," Mark smiled at him then gave him a peck at the lips. "You're special."

"Ugh. Shut up. You're so lame." Hyuck rolled his eyes then smiled at his boyfriend. "But I still love you for that."

Mark smiled in return and pecked Hyuck on the tip of his nose then to his left and right cheek and lastly on his lips.

"I love you too." Mark whispered as he pressed their foreheads together.

* * *

**BONUS:**

"That was so disgustingly sweet." Hyuck pretended he was about to puke which caused Mark to roll his eyes. "You're so lame, Mark Lee."

"But still, you love me."

"Damn right."

The both of them went quiet while staring at each other as if they were both in a staring contest before they both burst into giggles which soon turned into loud laughs.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope I made you smile even though this fic was stupid or something HAHAHA. I hope you enjoyed and I would really appreciate it if you tell me what you think about it. ><
> 
> cc: rjunnie


End file.
